


Memento

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [44]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Imagina se elas levantam e pegam a máquina pra ver e encontram isso."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o desafio da [nchiostru](http://nchiostru.dreamwidth.org/69486.html) usando **hematomas** e **em frente a uma câmera**. É aquele tipo de ideia que soava muito melhor na minha cabeça, além do detalhe de ser um pedaço de toda a noite de natal deles, que um dia eu vou ter que escrever inteira por ter ficado realmente bacana. Só queria dar tchau pro desafio de uma forma mais apropriada (e queria ter escrito bem mais) :(

  
(2012)

25/12  
Levantou a cabeça e gemeu. Uma dor ardida no pescoço o impedia de se mexer direito, e ele voltou a deitar a cabeça na barriga do outro, esperando voltar para as profundezas do sono com aquele restinho de bebedeira que começava a desaparecer. Mas a dor não podia ser esquecida, e ele notou que na verdade estava bem desconfortável dormindo daquele jeito.

Se levantou do sofá tropeçando e ficou encarando o marido dormindo de boca aberta e sem camisa, a cabeça quase fora do sofá ficaria tão dolorida quanto a dele quando acordasse. Tirou o suor do rosto com as costas das mãos, olhando a barriga morena dele marcada e suada, considerou quanto tempo tinha ficado grudado ali.

Ainda sentia sono, ainda conseguiria dormir se pudesse se deitar só por mais alguns minutinhos.

Acordou Francis sem muita delicadeza, mandou que subisse pra cama apelando para um horário inventado e não deu bola para os protestos de torcicolo, só o puxou pelos braços e o empurrou na direção da escada com uma das mãos, a outra pegou a máquina fotográfica que havia ficado perdida entre os embrulhos sobre a mesinha de centro e a colocou dentro da calça do outro, mandando com impaciência que fosse dormir logo.

Esperou que ele subisse, pensou em acompanhá-lo mas a escada parecia grande demais. Alta demais, degraus demais. O que tinham na cabeça quando resolveram morar em uma casa com dois andares? Já era complicado se entender com os três degraus do tablado em Roma, o que devia fazer com uma escada completa? Rolar?

Deitou-se no sofá ainda quente e puxou uma das almofadas para apoiar a cabeça, socando-a enquanto pensava que amanhã daria um jeito de comprar uma esteira, um elevador, um androide que o carregasse pra cama. Qualquer coisa. Voltou a dormir pensando em um estranho androide que parecia sua mãe, e usava os saltos dela.

* * *

26/12  
Quando Francis abriu os olhos, desejou não tê-lo feito. As costas doíam, ele estava com os pés para fora da cama e tinha dormido com a cabeça apoiada no ombro apesar da pilha de travesseiros intocada a poucos centímetros das suas mãos. Sentia-se pesado, enjoado e parecia que suas mãos eram feitas de aço, tão pesadas e disformes que ele sequer conseguia se apoiar para levantar-se.

Pela luz na janela ainda não eram nove da manhã. As crianças não tinham aparecido, então ainda era bem cedo. Com sorte só ele estava acordado, poderia tomar um banho sossegado se conseguisse sair da cama.

Com muito esforço e gemendo em protesto ele conseguiu se deitar de barriga para a cima e tirar a camisa que tinha usado no jantar de natal. Respirou um pouco, olhou o teto por alguns momentos e então sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e esfregando o rosto suado nas palmas das mãos. Não sabia como tinha parado na cama, lembrava-se de ter dormido no sofá, com o marido no seu colo. Agora não tinha nem sofá, nem marido por perto.

Lembrou-se que havia algo nas suas calças, mas só encontrou o zíper aberto.

\- Cara...

Olhou para a porta e tentou falar o marido antes de bocejar, mas não conseguiu. O loiro se aproximou usando apenas uma regata cinza e a calça social que usara no jantar da noite anterior, os pés descalços grudando no assoalho de madeira. Segurava a máquina fotográfica deles e olhava a tela com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Você não dormiu aqui?

\- Acho que eu te mandei subir e acabei ficando por lá, não sei.

Lucius sentou-se na ponta da cama e Francis pensou em se aproximar para ver o que ele estava procurando no cartão de memória, mas estava se sentindo pesado demais para ficar se mexendo. Recostou-se nos travesseiros com um gemido de alívio e cutucou a coxa do marido com o peito do pé, o chamado para se deitar do seu lado.

\- Vem cá.

\- Tô suado, só fui no banheiro e peguei a máquina pra ver. Nem tomei banho ainda.

\- Que horas são?

\- Sete e meia, acho.

\- Mas por que diabos eu acordei a essa hora no feriado de natal, meu Deus? - Francis esfregou os olhos e cruzou os braços sobre o rosto, sentindo-se frustrado pelo sono perdido.

\- Não me leva a mal, mas acho que foi bom você acordar cedo.

\- Pra que? Nem as crianças acordaram.

\- Imagina se elas levantam e pegam a máquina pra ver e encontram isso. - o loiro esticou a câmera na direção do moreno, encostando a ponta dela na barriga nua dele para que ele a pegasse. - Acho que você vai vai concordar comigo.

Francis segurou a máquina e se acomodou melhor para ver o que o marido queria mostrar. Só viu uma foto da sogra abrindo um presente enorme com o neto, Melissa agarrando uma boneca no canto da imagem e a árvore montada no fundo.

\- O que você quer que eu veja? Sua mãe?

\- Vai passando pra frente. Vou aproveitar e tomar banho.

\- Preciso ver isso agora?

\- Você lembra de alguma coisa que nós fizemos ontem depois dessa foto da minha mãe?

O moreno coçou o queixo e tentou se concentrar. Sabia que havia alguma coisa, eles não haviam dormido a noite toda e ele nem tinha bebido tanto no jantar. Aquela ressaca monstruosa que ele estava sentindo tinha que vir de algum lugar.

\- Bom, as fotos vão ajudar. Só me fala depois se você preferia mesmo ter largado a máquina lá embaixo. - Lucius fechou o armário, deu uma piscadinha e saiu do quarto com uma pilha de roupas, fechando a porta assim que saiu.

\- Como se eu ainda pudesse me surpreender. - Francis entortou a boca e dobrou os joelhos, afundando as costas nos travesseiros e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Começou a apertar o botão direcional da máquina com alguma pressa, esperando para ver o que era tão chocante ao ponto de não deixá-lo dormir de novo, e então seu estômago deu um nó.

Imagens borradas de uma garrafa de vinho que ele não lembrava de ter visto no jantar, mais fotos borradas da sala, mãos passando e em seguida o rosto dele sorrindo de um jeito estranho. Sentia-se desconfortável olhando o próprio rosto em fotos, e aquelas não ajudavam nada, pareciam evidenciar o quão bêbado e despreocupado ele estava no momento em que foram batidas. A camisa vinho que ele tinha escolhido com tanto cuidado estava com dois botões abertos, os cabelos desalinhados e tinha os cantos da boca escurecidos por manchas avermelhadas.

Sentiu o rosto queimando de vergonha, pensou se devia seguir em frente e se arrependeu da decisão ao ver mais dez fotos do próprio rosto rindo e bebendo sem cuidado. Então as fotos do marido começaram a aparecer e ele sentiu que estava corado até o pescoço.

Era possível imaginar que os dois tinham se deitado de frente no sofá, cada um se apoiando em um dos braços do móvel. Ele tinha permanecido sentado e provavelmente sentado sobre uma das pernas, agarrando o joelho como sempre fazia quando bebia, mas Lucius tinha se deitado e apoiado os pés no seu colo. Segurava a garrafa de vinho e algumas fotos o mostravam bebendo direto do gargalo, estendendo a garrafa na direção do fotógrafo e então ele se sentava, sorrindo com um mundo de promessas nos lábios enquanto a mão livre se apoiava no estofado para que ele se acomodasse melhor. Tinha os cabelos puxados para trás, as bochechas coradas e a camisa branca que havia usado também estava aberta.

O engraçado era pensar quantas vezes Lucius tinha fugido ou brigado quando Francis sugeria fotos dos dois, Deus sabia como as da festa do natal haviam sido um parto para serem batidas. Ele também não gostava de sair em fotos, mas decidiu que com a chegada da filha isso iria mudar. Não tinha conseguido registrar cada passo do Armand e não cometeria o mesmo erro de novo.

E ali seu marido parecia tão solto, tão a vontade. Havia um video no meio das fotos onde ele desbotoava os botões restantes da camisa e depois bebia o resto do vinho em uma golada. Pela falta de firmeza do cameraman, as chances que ele também já estivesse bem bêbado eram grandes, mas nada disso tirava a beleza daquela metade de segundo registrada para sempre. Os dedos dele se atrapalhando com as casas da camisa, o riso abafado dele e a forma como ele olha para o marido no final.

Pensou que era um verdadeiro milagre de natal ter conseguido registrar seu precioso naquele estado, tão solto e empolgado que até esqueceu a ressaca que sentia por alguns segundos. Reviu o video algumas vezes, sorriu abobado em todas, e então sem querer seu dedo esbarrou no botão que passava para a foto seguinte.

A câmera parecia estar na mesinha, e os dois se beijavam com intensidade, a cada foto o corpo de Francis aparecia mais e mais, seu rosto inclinado para trás com os olhos fechados, a boca aberta e o pescoço descoberto recebendo os beijos e mordidas do amado. Deviam ter configurado o modo que permitia que a máquina batesse inúmeras fotos em um determinado período de tempo, pois as fotos formavam uma sequência que lembrava um filme. A forma com a camisa vinho dele era desabotoada e as mãos de Lucius desciam pelo seu corpo enquanto ele atacava seu ombro e descia com a língua o eixaram perturbado. Tocou o pescoço na altura em que os lábios do marido os marcaram e sentiu uma dor familiar.

Havia outro video. A câmera só mostrava um frame dele antes que o play fosse acionado, e observar a si mesmo com as calças arriadas e por cima do marido era algo que ele sabia que não devia perturbá-lo, mas a oportunidade de ver como agia durante o sexo era assustadora, pelo menos quando oferecida daquela forma. Quantas vezes ele tinha pensado e conversado com Lucius a respeito de se gravarem durante o sexo e quantas vezes ele mesmo desistiu da ideia por vergonha?

Deu o play e mordeu a falange de um dos dedos enquanto se observava, a respiração se tornando mais pesada a medida que o video avançava. Podia se ver próximo da câmera assim que apertou o botão do obturador, afastando-se para se colocar ajoelhado ao redor do tronco do marido, deitado com a cabeça no estofado e abaixando suas calças até onde conseguia. Em seguida Francis podia ver sua mão erguendo o rosto dele, aguardando enquanto ele abria a boca com um sorriso sedutor e fechava os olhos enquanto a mão do moreno acariciava seu rosto e segurava seus cabelos com firmeza, colocando o pênis entre os lábios dele com a outra mão.

A forma como seus quadris se mexiam contra o rosto do outro, como ele rebolava e se empinava, mexendo-se com força e o mais rápido que conseguia parecia tão sujo, coisa de pervertido. Deu graças a Deus que a câmera cortava o seu rosto, mas mostrava os olhos do loiro, a forma como suas sobrancelhas arqueavam e como seu braço se mexia rápido, desesperado, se tocando enquanto mexia a cabeça em busca de mais do gosto do membro dele.

De repente eles param, Lucius consegue escorregar entre as pernas abertas do moreno e se ajoelha atrás dele, enquanto Francis se observava abaixando as calças e se apoiando no braço do sofá, seu rosto rosado pela bebida e o esforço. Soltou um gemido no video quando a boca dele lhe lambeu no seu ponto mais íntimo, e o Francis que assistia sentiu-se corado de vergonha até o dedão do pé. Depois disso não conseguiu mais prestar atenção no resto, apesar de ter tentado observar com mais atenção a forma que Lucius entrava com força, firme e sem se incomodar com o rosto contorcido de dor do marido. Relembrar o quanto de tesão havia naquela careta era demais, muita informação em uma manhã de ressaca.

No entanto, não queria parar de assistir. Se até aquele momento sua experiência com videos de sexo foi distante e literalmente broxante (não conseguia se envolver com os cenários, a coisa toda parecia tão mecânica e mal feita que sequer empolgava) agora ele se sentia envergonhado por saber de cada detalhe da cena, as lembranças de como havia se sentido com as mãos dele o masturbando e o fazendo por fim gozar no sofá fizeram seus dedos do pé se contraírem, faziam seu pulmão buscar mais ar e sua respiração ofegante acompanhava o Francis do video.

Veria aquele arquivo diversas vezes depois disso, e em todas ele iria reparar o próprio olhar na direção da câmera, um mero segundo em que ele ergueu o rosto para se deitar de barriga para cima e receber o marido cansado sobre seu corpo. Um segundo que foi o suficiente para registrar o divertimento que ele sentia com a possibilidade de rever aquela rapidinha bêbada.

O video terminava com os dois deitados, a mão do loiro alcançando a câmera e sendo desligada, mas antes ela ainda registraria o cansaço dos dois, a forma como se moviam de forma dolorosa e lenta no sofá.

Aproveitou que Lucius ainda estava no banho e alcançou o tablet e o cabo que estavam no criado mudo do seu lado da cama (agradecendo por não ter guardado antes da festa). Passou as fotos e os videos e depois guardou tudo sem deletar nada do cartão de memória da máquina. Tinha medo do marido chegar e resolver deletar tudo, o que não seria nenhuma novidade.

Reviu o resto das fotos da festa sem prestar atenção em ninguém em especial, apenas pensando no problema que seria se a sogra ou os filhos acordassem e resolvessem ver as fotos antes que eles acordassem. Não sentia bem arrependimento, mas a apreensão pela chance de terem sido pegos era grande demais para que ele simplesmente a ignorasse. Não eram mais crianças para ficar se agarrando no sofá no meio da madrugada, com a chance de alguém aparecer para beber água ou qualquer outra coisa. E se um dos meninos tivesse descido? O que diriam?

Lucius voltou para o quarto vestindo uma calça jeans de joelhos rasgados e uma camiseta branca da universidade, ainda descalço. Coçava os cabelos molhados com a toalha e colocou as roupas da noite anterior perto da porta antes de fechá-la com o quadril. Sentou-se perto do moreno e massageou o joelho dele, sorrindo quando Francis esticou a perna para receber mais do carinho.

\- Viu?

\- Mais do que devia.

\- Como assim?

\- Agora não é bem a melhor hora pra eu ficar vendo a gente transando, sabe? Eu nem acordei direito.

\- Pensa que pelo menos _você_ dormiu.

\- Que horas você pegou essa câmera?

\- Uma hora atrás, acho. Não dormi muito, levantei pra pegar minhas roupas e fiquei aqui sentado olhando o que tinha na máquina, nem lembrava de ter te dado antes de você subir.

\- Acho que ela tava na minha calça.

\- Como?

\- Você não colocou ela aqui?

\- Não lembro. - ele ainda ficou olhando a braguilha aberta da calça do marido até que ele fechasse as pernas por impulso. - Sério que você vai fechar as pernas agora?

\- Aposto que foi você que começou a me atacar ontem. Me machucou todo.

\- Machuquei mesmo?

Se entreolharam e Francis baixou os olhos, rindo sem graça enquanto massageava o ombro com gestos exagerados. Deixou que o outro se aproximasse e beijasse o outro ombro de leve, erguendo o rosto para buscar seus lábios e deixar neles um gosto de morango que fez o moreno rir.

\- Você usou a pasta das crianças de novo?

\- Que que tem?

\- Sério que você não vê nenhum problema nisso?

\- Os nossos filhos ou a sua sogra quase viram uma pilha de fotos e um video em que eu te chupo em dois lugares diferentes e a sua maior preocupação é se eu escovo os dentes com pasta de dente de criança?

\- É uma preocupação muito válida, tá?

Lucius riu e enrolou a toalha nos cabelos molhados.

\- Você não tá preocupado com as fotos?

\- Nem um pouquinho.

\- Você também não pretende mais sair dessa cama, né?

\- Nunca mais. Nunquinha. Nunca nunca nunca.

\- Sei.

\- Nem beber.

Isso fez o loiro rir e se erguer sacudindo a cabeça.

\- É sério! - Francis se esticou na direção dele e acabou se deitando de barriga para baixo, mantendo a câmera firme em uma das mãos. - Nunca mais eu vou beber na vida, nunca mesmo.

\- Toda vez que a gente faz algo exagerado você diz isso. E uma semana depois você tá bebendo de novo.

\- Do jeito que você fala eu pareço um viciado.

\- Talvez você seja, mas não em bebida.

Esperou que ele pegasse as roupas do chão e abrisse a porta antes de chamá-lo com um assovio.

\- Como assim? Sou viciado em que então?

\- Em foder a boca do seu maridinho, talvez.

A resposta deixou o moreno sem palavras, seu rosto travado em um sorriso chocado que fez Lucius rir baixinho.

\- Não que eu esteja reclamando. - sorriu, fez um estalo com a língua enquanto lançava uma piscadela para o marido e fechou a porta com uma risadinha.


End file.
